


Venomous Scorpion

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Tail, Corruption, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The Symbiote knew that Peter had a lot of pent up anger and sexual frustration, so it decides to do something about it. Using it's powers it makes some changes to Peter, changes that it feels are for the better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Spider-man.

**Chapter 01. The changes**

It had been one hell of a day, from stopping multiple bank robberies, to stopping multiple gangs from fighting and hurting innocent people, to trying to go from point A to B to only god knew where else when there was a hostage situation. Peter Parker Aka Spiderman was dead tired, no he wasn’t dead tired he was completely and utterly drained to the point that he wasn’t even sure how he was functioning at this point. Even with his new suit giving his powers and abilities a boost he was still completely dead on his feet. But finally, finally he was done and the streets were empty save for a few stragglers and the sounds of New York at night were playing, but to him it was all background nose as he focused on his bed because as soon as he let out a deep yawn, his eyes fluttering shut as his muscles went slack as slumber took hold of him and he was out like a light. 

Unknown to Peter, the very suit that had been helping him was not going to sleep. In fact the very suit had different plans in mind. Ever since it had bonded with Peter the suit had been feeling different kinds of needs, needs for many things it had never felt before. But the strongest out of them all, was the need to fuck, it had seen its host deepest darkest kinkiest dreams, every single one and it could tell that its host was simply to afraid to act upon them, to do what he wanted. The suit decided to change that, it was going to not give its host what it wanted but as well help itself to something it had been feeling coming for a long time now. 

So as Peter slept, the symbiote began to form into the suit. Slowly the  inky blackness that was the suit covered his arms, it moved down to his chest, branching out like tree limbs, draping over his shoulders and moving down his back. It continued to cover his body, not stopping until his entire body save for his head was completely covered in the symbiote suit that soon formed into a large black cocoon. Now that the suit was formed it set to work, from the suit tendrils formed and they slithered along his skin and coiled around the teens cock completely wrapping and coiling around it, a single tendril slipped towards the tip of his cock teasing his piss slit before thinning itself out and pushed right in and once it was inside it branched out inside of his cock coating the inside in the same symbiotic material. What it was doing was getting a sample of Peter’s DNA, once it had what it needed it set to work as another tendril wound around his back and then formed into a thin needle like shape and penetrated his skin injecting some of itself and Peter’s own DNA right into the area where his tail bone was.

This combination had the desired affect the symbiote wanted, within the cocoon around his cock Peter’s cock began to twitch and throb but it wasn’t growing hard, but it was growing slowly it lengthened and grew thicker and not only his cock his balls as well grew bigger rounder more fuller. And at the point where it had injected Peter the skin began to bulge and contort, as something began to push its way out from his body, it continued to push more and more as Peter’s flesh began to stretch, growing longer, thicker, and the tip of it grew phallic in shape.

As Peter’s cock and his new limb grew, a single tendril slithered its way up to Peter’s ear and plunged right inside of it and wiggled and snaked its way deep into his mind towards his brain and when it found what it was looking for it covered his expanding along it in a branch like fashion mimicking the brains electronic pulses and then it began to change them and in doing so began to change a few things about Peter that it would like. 


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out for a simple Walk Flash thinks he's alone, but he's not when something set's it's sight on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Spider-man.

**Chapter 02 Flashing the first victim**

Walking through the streets of New York, a tall muscular blond boy kept his head down, this was Flash Thompson the star quarterback of his school and the main bully. He was on his way home walking alone unaware of what was stalking him from the shadows watching his every move.

From above, a pair of pure white eyes watched him completely focused on Flash. A pair of lips pulled back into an inhuman smile, as a long pink tongue slithered out of the mouth and licked the lips saliva dribbling down from the wet muscle and falling down on to the ground. Following behind him, the figure crawled along the wall as behind them something moved and snaked around almost like a tail as the figure began to close in on Flash. 

Flash hummed as he walked not noticing the figure about to grab him.

The figure struck, dropping down behind Flash throwing a hand over his mouth and dragging him into a deep dark ally and forced him against a wall. “You’ve been a naughty boy.” The figure purred letting their long tongue snake out and lick along Flash’s face. “And naughty boys need to be punished.”

Flash started panicking struggling to get free and even tried to scream for help. Keyword being tried to scream because the second he opened his mouth something was forced into it.

That something being the phallic like tail that was coming from the person’s tailbone, and over half of it was forced into his mouth with the head of his cock like tail forced into his throat. The figure purred feeling Flash’s throat convulse and grip as it tried to force his tail from his mouth. “Bad boys need to be punished.” The figure purred, as the tail started thrusting in and out of his throat pumping in and out with no need or reason to stop. 

Groaning Flash tried to bite down to get the intruder out of his mouth but it proved useless as the tail grew thicker stretching out his jaw to the point it ached.

And with each bite, the figure moaned in pleasure as if the pain was just turning him on even more-which it was. The figures cock-tail throbbed, as from the head of a thick pungent pre spilled and poured down Flash’s throat, and when the figure pulled back it let the pre pool on Flash’s tongue and pushed back into his throat therefore rubbing the pre into his tongue making sure he got a good taste of it. 

Flash moaned as his cock grew hard in his pants and his body started to heat up making him feel feverish while his hole twitched.

“What’s the matter? Feeling all hot and bothered?” the figure chuckled, as the cock-tail went still inside of his throat making it hard for Flash to breath and what was worse more and more pre spilled into his stomach making the feeling of him being feverish grow more and more. “Good, cause I’m not done with you.” He said as the tail resumed to thrust into his throat and the figure reached out and ripped off his clothes.

Flash was a fit male, a nice set of abs, big pecs, quarter sized nipples pink and perky, a nice thick 10 inch cock and an ass that could be used for jello shots.

“Such a nice body.” The tongue returned snaking down along his muscles and pecs, slithering down to tease his nipples. “But I am more focused on something more.” Forcing Flash to turn around to show off his ass, the figure moved behind him and grounded his hard, aching, throbbing 15-inch 5-thick cock against his ass slapping it against his cheeks with a smirk. “You got a real nice and tight looking ass there Flash.” Purred the figure as he pulled his ass cheeks apart. “Now, I wonder how it feels on the inside!” And with a single thrust the figure buried all 15-inches into his ass in a single thrust.

Flash howled in pleasure his cock shooting a thick load of cum causing his hole to clamp down on the invading cock as it filled his once virgin hole.

“Look at that~ cuming just from a little penatration?” Hissing laughter echoed in the air, as he pulled his cock out of Flash’s hole marveling as the once virgin hole tried to cling to his cock to keep it inside of him. “And look, you’re hole already wants me back! Who am I to deny it what it wants!” And with another thrust the figure started rutting into Flash’s ass balls slapping against Flash’s ass with near bruising force as he drove his cock into his ass, and at the same time the cock tail in his mouth was plundering his throat at the same speed as the cock in his ass.

Flash could do nothing as he was raped in a dark alley by an unknown assailant, Finally blacking out from a lack of oxygen, and overwhelming pleasure.

It felt like it had gone on for hours, but it had only been minutes as the figure continued to slam into Flash’s ass and mouth pounding away at both holes as grunts and groans of pleasure came from the figure who cared not for Flash passing out and was focusing on only one thing and that was their own pleasure. Finally, with one last thrust the figure came and came hard, cock and cock-tail pulsating as twin thick geyser’s of cum sprayed into Flash’s ass and down his throat the sheer amount of cum flooding Flash’s body and forcing his stomach to slowly bloat and grow bigger and bigger to accommodate the huge amount of seed being pumped into him.

When it was finally over, the figure withdrew their cock and tail from Flash’s limp body letting the last amounts of seed spray all over the blonde’s back and his face pelting him with seed. “Hope you had fun Flash.” Smirked the figure at the unconscious boy. “Because we’re far from done with you, but that’s for next time~” The figure purred before with a massive leap vanished into the night sky leaving behind the cum covered, cum dripping, out cold body of Flash out cold on the ground in the ally. 

  
  



End file.
